


Ахиллесова пята

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Брайан пришел домой пьяный и злой и поссорился с Джастином.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Achilles Heel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72976) by [Rei Kinneas (beatperfume)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatperfume/pseuds/Rei%20Kinneas). 



Брайан пришел домой пьяный и злой и устроил скандал Джастину. В последнее время скандалы стали обычным делом, Брайану даже перестало хватать поводов для придирок. Все старые промахи Джастина он уже упоминал - разбросанные вещи, пустой холодильник, отсутствие сигарет. Поэтому Брайану не к чему было прицепиться. Но в этот раз он подошел к делу творчески.

\- Здесь охуенно холодно, - сказал Брайан, пинком закрыв дверь. Джастин сидел на полу посередине гостиной и лишь поднял брови в ответ на злобный взгляд Брайана.

\- Я, что ли, в этом виноват?

Брайан почувствовал, что это был риторический вопрос, и ничего не сказал.

\- Брайан, твой лофт - наверное, самое холодное место во всем Питтсбурге. Ты собирался купить мне еще одно одеяло, помнишь? Так что я уж никак не отвечаю за здешний холод.

\- Когда я проснулся сегодня утром, у меня были синие губы. Синие.

Джастин усмехнулся, и эту усмешку Брайан посчитал особо оскорбительной.

\- Да ни фига.

\- Бля, а ты откуда знаешь? По крайней мере, раньше у меня здесь была нормальная температура, а сейчас - какая-то Арктика.

\- Брайан, я лично ничего не могу сделать с температурой воздуха.

Брайан поднял брови, намекая, что именно может сделать Джастин.

\- Похоже, ты просто хочешь, чтобы я свалил, - прошипел Джастин и отправился сквозь стену в коридор. Таким образом он заканчивал каждый спор.

Брайан терпеть не мог, когда тот так делал.  
\---------

Джастин появился через три дня после своих похорон. Сначала Брайан решил, что у него галлюцинация, и это было бы немудрено, учитывая, как здорово он сел на наркоту за последние дни.

Ему было нехорошо, когда он вернулся домой той ночью. Он отделался от Майкла внизу и, когда, наконец, добрался до лофта, Джастин стоял у барной стойки.

Брайан мысленно отметил, что надо будет убить Аниту за такие херовые наркотики.

Джастин прошел за ним в спальню и стал наблюдать, как он ложится в постель.

\- Извини, - невнятно произнес Брайан. - Мне так жаль.

И провалился в сон.

Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, у него раскалывалась голова, а Джастин смотрел на него. Брайан поморгал, но Джастин не исчез. Брайан пошел на кухню и приготовил себе чашку кофе. Джастин сидел, подперев рукой подбородок, и наблюдал за ним. Брайан выпил две чашки кофе, а Джастин все еще был там.  
Он пододвинул свой стул ближе и заглянул Джастину в глаза.

\- Что, черт побери, происходит?

Впервые лицо Джастина перестало быть абсолютно серьезным. Его глаза расширились, а брови поползли вверх.

\- Ты можешь меня видеть?

\- Но ты ведь здесь, так?

\- Ага. Типа того.

\- И что, бля, это значит?

Джастин прикусил губу:  
\- Я умер.

Брайан подавил рвотный позыв.

\- Так ты чего, долбаное привидение?

Джастин наклонил голову набок и потянулся к брайановой чашке кофе. Его рука прошла прямо сквозь нее.

\- Хера себе, - сказал Брайан и отправился в тренажерку.

\---------

Каждый раз, когда Брайан просыпался или возвращался домой, он надеялся, что Джастина не будет. Но этого не происходило.

Через две недели он привык. По крайней мере, перестал ждать исчезновения Джастина. Он не думал, что можно привыкнуть к жизни с привидением.

\- Почему ты все еще здесь? - взорвался однажды Брайан после того, как прикончил полбутылки "Джим Бима". - Почему ты не преследуешь кого-нибудь другого?

\- Я не преследую тебя, где ты видишь лязгающие цепи? - возмутился Джастин.

Затем надолго воцарилась тишина, и Брайан почти забыл про этот спор, когда Джастин снова заговорил:  
\- Просто... я не знаю, куда мне еще пойти.

Джастин выглядел таким потерянным, когда Брайан потянулся, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Но рука прошла прямо через лицо Джастина. Брайан отдернул ее и прижал к груди.

Рука оказалась холодной.

\---------

Брайан многого не понимал в новом состоянии Джастина. Джастин не мог ничего взять, ни к чему прикоснуться. Он не мог открыть дверь или перелистнуть страницу газеты. Он проходил сквозь стены и через некоторое время вообще перестал пользоваться дверными проемами, чем бесконечно раздражал Брайана.

Несмотря на это, Джастину, кажется, было вполне удобно сидеть в кресле или на кушетке. И не было похоже, чтобы он проваливался сквозь пол.

Брайан однажды поинтересовался у Джастина об этом. Но Джастин только взглянул на него и ответил:  
\- Откуда мне знать?

\- Ну, из нас двоих ты один - привидение.

\- Мы не в фильме "Жучиный сок", Брайан. Я не получал никаких инструкций. Нет никакого бюро обслуживания привидений.

Вот и все.

Брайан попытался расспросить кого-нибудь, но быстро понял, что все советы и подсказки были реальной ерундой. Ни у кого из этих людей явно не было в квартире мертвого подростка-любовника, который отказывался уходить.

Бен мог что-то знать, он казался подходящим человеком. Но Брайан не хотел у него ничего спрашивать. На поминках Бен потрепал Брайана по плечу и сказал, что те, кого мы по-настоящему любим, никогда нас не покидают. Но Брайан сомневался, что Бен имел это в виду буквально.

\-------------

Джастин быстро начинал скучать, когда был жив, а теперь, после смерти, стало еще хуже. Два главных его увлечения - рисование и секс - стали ему недоступны, и он стал очень беспокойным.

Первый раз, когда Брайан заметил, что Джастин читает газету через его плечо, он обругал его, отшвырнул газету и очень рано ушел на работу. На второй раз Брайан только рявкнул: "Джастин!" и проследил, как тот уходит в другой угол комнаты. На пятый раз Брайан только вздохнул и наклонил голову так, чтобы Джастину было удобнее читать. Но едва лишь Джастин издал протестующий звук, когда Брайан перевернул страницу слишком рано, тот одарил его таким взглядом, что Джастин заткнулся и продолжил чтение.

Через несколько дней Брайан принес домой целую стопку книг по искусству и оставил их раскрытыми по всеми лофту. Он ничего не сказал, и Джастин тоже не заговорил об этом.

Впоследствии Брайан очень часто переворачивал страницы книг, когда Джастин этого не видел.

Когда Брайан приходил домой, он заставал Джастина разглядывающим репродукции, разложенные на журнальном столике. Но едва он включал телевизор, парень сразу перемещался в кресло, оставляя рисунки до того времени, когда Брайан уйдет на работу и он останется в лофте один.

Через некоторое время Джастин стал все чаще требовать от Брайана внимания.

\- Вернись к главе про Поллока, - говорил он, и Брайан выполнял приказ, потому что легче было перевернуть несколько книжных страниц, чем потом весь вечер выслушивать нытье Джастина.

Джастин стал усиленно интересоваться текущими новостями и начал просить Брайана приносить домой газеты и журналы, которых тот раньше не покупал. Парень очень внимательно смотрел новости по вечерам, а потом обсуждал их. Очень усердно.

\- А тебе не наплевать ли? - спросил Брайан после того, как Джастин пятый раз за один вечер попытался во влечь его в обсуждение палестино-израильского конфликта. - Тебя же это не касается!

Джастин замолчал и вышел из лофта.

 

На второй месяц Брайан перестал считать дни с момента смерти Джастина. И ему стало труднее следить за бегом времени.

\- Скажи им изменить шрифт, - сказал Джастин однажды вечером. Брайан подпрыгнул в кресле. Гребаные привидения не должны ничего говорить, когда бесшумно появляются сзади тебя! Джастин не обратил внимания на его реакцию, продолжая разглядывать макет рекламы сети японских ресторанов Атсуи.

\- Нужен более простой шрифт, - продолжил Джастин - А то слова теряются на сложном фоне.

Брайан про себя подумал, что нужно завтра сказать об этом Марву, а вслух велел Джастину уебывать. Джастин не двинулся с места, и Брайан стиснул зубы.

\- Почему ты еще здесь? - спросил Джастин.

\- Что?

\- Уже половина одиннадцатого. Ты что, никуда не собираешься?

\- Мне нужно поработать, - огрызнулся Брайан. Джастин пожал плечами и, наконец, вернулся к телевизору.

Десять минут спустя зазвонил телефон. Брайан проигнорировал его.

\- Ты не собираешься снять трубку?

\- Я занят.

Через несколько звонков включился автоответчик.

\- Привет, Брайан, это Линдси. Я знаю, что тебя скорее всего сейчас нет дома, но позвони мне завтра, хорошо? Я давно тебя не видела, и Дебби говорит, что ты куда-то пропал. Хотелось бы провести с тобой свободный вечерок. Убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке... эээ, Гас по тебе скучает! Надеюсь поговорить с тобой вскорости.  
Брайан физически ощущал на себе взгляд Джастина, но делал вид, что не обращает на него внимания. Когда он, наконец, поднял глаза, парень сидел, повернувшись к телевизору.

Брайан встал и стер сообщение.

\---------

\- Ты скучаешь по мне, - заявил Джастин. Брайан фыркнул и продолжил резать авокадо. - Точно. Ты скучаешь по мне.

\- Тебе нужно исчезнуть, чтобы я начал скучать по тебе, - отметил Брайан.

\- Все равно. Ты скучаешь по мне.

Брайан не ответил. Он поел, надел свой самый "горячий" прикид и ушел. "Вавилон" соскучился по нему и выразил свою радость на коленях в задней комнате. Три парня буквально встали в очередь, чтобы отсосать у него.

Техника у них была хреновой, им не мешало бы последить за зубами, и они издавали глупые звуки при минете, но тела у них были твердыми, а рты - теплыми.

Брайан задержался в "Вавилоне" надолго.

Он вернулся домой и наполовину не пьяным настолько, насколько собирался. Зато после задней комнаты настроение у него было отличное. В лофте было темно, только в спальне виднелось еле заметное мерцание. Джастин сидел посередине кровати и смотрел на Брайана.

Раньше этот взгляд заставил бы Брайана резко швырнуть парня лицом в подушку или прямо на пол. Но сейчас он только беспомощно почувствовал, как растет возбуждение. Джастин перевел взгляд с ширинки Брайана на его лицо. И указал глазами на подушки.

Секунду поколебавшись, Брайан разделся и заполз на кровать. Под пристальным наблюдением Джастина он начал ласкать себя. Брайан старался делать это медленно, контролировать ситуацию, но тело отказалось ему подчиняться.

Брайану стоило только увидеть, как Джастин смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, и через несколько движений он кончил сильнее, чем за всю ночь.

\---------

Через некоторое время Брайану стало интересно, видят ли Джастина другие люди. С одной стороны, это было простое любопытство, с другой - насущная необходимость убедиться в том, что он не спятил. Но ему было крайне неприятно от одной мысли, что кто-то на самом деле обнаружит Джастина. В те дни он старался никого не пускать в лофт или крайне ограничивать их визиты. Пару раз заходили Майки и Деб. После этого Брайан находил Джастина прячущимся в ванной.

Фишка была в том, что Джастин не выглядел, как призрак. Он не был белым или хотя бы немного прозрачным. На нем была та же одежда, что и в день его смерти. И пока он не проходил через что-нибудь твердое, он выглядел совершенно нормально.

Он никогда не выходил из лофта - только на лестничную клетку, когда сердился на Брайана.

\- Ты не можешь или не хочешь? - спросил Брайан.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал Джастин и вздрогнул. - Я не пробовал.

\- Почему?

Джастин покачал головой:  
\- Это... это пугает меня до усрачки. Я не хочу даже думать об этом.

\- А как ты думаешь, другие люди могут видеть тебя?

\- Я не знаю. Я даже не думал, что ты сможешь меня увидеть.

\- А как насчет знакомых? Твоей мамы, Дафны или Бена? Как ты думаешь, они смогут тебя увидеть?

\- Я не знаю, Брайан!

После этого Брайан закрыл тему, но она все еще будоражила его мысли.

Пока однажды Майкл не пришел без предупреждения.

Был воскресный вечер. Брайан сидел за компьютером и работал, а Джастин валялся на кушетке, слушая музыку. Когда начала открываться дверь, Брайан в панике посмотрел на нее, затем обернулся к Джастину. Джастин тоже был в шоке, а затем, когда Майкл вошел, просто провалился вниз, сквозь кушетку.

Брайан остался сидеть, уставившись на пустую кушетку, пока Майкл не подошел и не помахал рукой перед его лицом.

\- Привет, Майки.

\- Где ты бродишь, задница! Я тебя целую неделю не видел!

\- Занят был, - сказал Брайан. - Работал. - Он не отводил взгляда от кушетки.

\- Ты на мои звонки не отвечал! И, если уж на то пошло, ни на чьи другие!

\- Это очень горячее время года.

Что, Джастин в самом деле был в диване? Или под ним? Если Брайан встанет и заглянет под кушетку, увидит ли он Джастина? И увидит ли его Майкл?

\- Эй, - сказал Майкл, привлекая к себе внимание. - Мы волновались. Ты не должен изолировать себя от внешнего мира. Тебе лучше быть с друзьями.

Брайан закатил глаза.

\- У меня все прекрасно, - сказал он. - Видишь ли, я должен теперь все делать сам. Хорошего помощника так трудно найти.

Каково там, внутри кушетки? На что это похоже? А может, там просто темно - и все?

\- Да, я знаю. Но не превращай свою жизнь в работу. Ты все еще можешь иногда выпить с нами. Или зайти в кафе. Ма скучает по тебе.

Брайан фыркнул и воздержался от комментариев.

\- У меня все великолепно, Майки. Я позвоню тебе позже.

Что, если Джастин не сможет вылезти из дивана?

\- Обещаешь?

\- Да, обещаю. Увидимся.

Как только дверь закрылась, голова Джастина вынырнула из дивана.

\- Чуть не засекли, - сказал он.

\- Выбирайся, - велел Брайан. - Ты меня отвлекаешь.

\---------  
Брайан пришел домой пьяный и злой, но даже не стал затевать скандала с Джастином. Он некоторое время побродил по лофту, а Джастин кружил рядом, волнуясь, но не в силах помочь. Когда Брайан почувствовал, что мир вокруг него проваливается в бездну, он рухнул на кровать и растянулся на покрывале. Джастин, скрестив ноги, сел в нескольких футах от него.

\- Джастин, - произнес Брайан едва слышным шепотом.

\- Я здесь, - сказал Джастин. Он потянулся к Брайану, но рука замерла в нескольких дюймах от щеки мужчины: парень вспомнил, что не сможет дотронуться.

Брайан не ответил, он только задрожал во сне.


End file.
